


Shame's Plaything

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Parent/Child Incest, Shame, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma remembers many a time that she has been at Shame's mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: shame

Emma Swan has been ashamed of many things in life.

Ashamed that she had let Neal trick her into taking the blame for the stolen watches. She was ashamed that she had let herself feel anything for him at all. They both were, after all, criminals.

Ashamed for thinking even for a second that she could bring up a child in prison.

She had been ashamed to return to Mary Margaret’s apartment, with her proverbial tail between her legs and ask if the offer of the spare room was still open.

And yet, Mary Margaret did not make her feel ashamed. As soon as Mary Margaret had heard Emma’s request, she had smiled warmly, and opened her arms to hug her. It was almost as if Emma had merely returned home from work, and not recently attempted to run away.

Shame soon revisited Emma though, in the form of hoping that Mary Margaret could be interested in a person like her. Of course the schoolteacher was interested in men. Even Dr Whale was preferable apparently.

That shame had retreated upon the moment she took a leap and kissed Mary Margaret. The returned kiss had been full of gentle affection and hope, tinged with the sweet spice of cinnamon.

Shame slapped her in the face with a smirk as she watched the smile on Mary Margaret’s face morph into the horrified realisation on Snow White’s face that she had fucked her daughter.

Emma Swan is Shame’s plaything.


End file.
